The narrowband signal revealer of the present invention relates generally to a method for discovering signals with strong spectral features in the presence of stronger interfering signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a narrowband signal masked by interfering signals having several times the magnitude of the desired signal.
Tonal signals are widely used in the identification of marine vessels, machinery malfunctions and the like. In many environments, however, tonal signals may be masked by stronger broadband signals. A need therefore exists for a method of revealing tonal signals that would normally not be detected because of the stronger masking signals.